Why Blood
by CelestKY
Summary: Max has a new guy in her life, and his name is Fang. He is a cool dark and nice guy. The thing is, Fang reminds Max of something she wants to forget. Why? She doesn't know, but when Fang finds out Max will never look at him the same. Their relationship might crumble down to their feet in a blink of an eye. - Fax :)
1. Chapter 1

"We can't do that to them, they are our priority!" She yells in desperation.

"Then how do you expect me to live like this?" He spat as she starts to cry.

"Certainly not the way you suggested! We already said that we wouldn't split up, so I don't understand why we are even having this conversation!"

"We fight more than we even talk to each other, do you want to have them live like that?" he screams in her face forcing her to defend her case.

"Why would you even say that?!" She yells back holding back tears.

"Because it's true!"

She feels tears roll down her already tear stained face. She looks at him with her face puffy and pink. But to her surprise instead of anger there is sorrow in his eyes. She tries to think of something to say but then realizes, that what she was doing in the first place was wrong. Her thought start to stumble and trip over them selves as she tries to put words together.

"Is there any other way?" she whispers making it hard for him to hear.

"I don't believe there is." He whispers sadly to her.

He grabs his car keys and takes a little boys hand into his.

"Good bye Martinez" he says as he walks out the door.

"Good bye _."

That was the end. The only thing I remember of him. That fight. I don't remember his face, his voice not even his name even though my mom called it out as he left. I never could remember my brother either. It's like he doesn't exist. but I'm fine with it that way.

My dad left when I was five. That was 11 years ago. Now I am 16, my name is Max. I have dirty blond hair a light brown eyes. I live with my mom in Arizona. She is a veterinarian and a waitress. She needs to work two jobs so she can pay for me herself and the bills. Sometimes it is to much for her. I guess that is probably why I blamed him for leaving us. But now I know that it is the best thing for the both of us.

"You ready for the first day of school?" my mom asks flipping the eighty-fifth pancake she mad this morning.

"Mom I'm not five. It is just the end of summer vacation." I say a little disappointed.

Mom must have detected my disappointment because the next thing she said was:

"Awwwww is my poor baby sad that summer vacation is over?" she wines as she reaches for a hug.

"Yes, but this poor baby is also going to be late for school if she stays any longer." I wine back excepting her hug request.

My mom glances at the clock and pushes me into the living room.

"Go! Go! Go!" she exclaims as I hurry around trying to gather my things.

I Speedily grab my bag and run out the door to find the bus coming next to my driveway. I run down the driveway finding myself meeting the bus just at the right time. I climb on the bus as the bus driver gives me a dirty look. I ignore it and find the very last empty seat. _Good thing I'm the last stop, _I think to myself as I yank out a cord to my headphones. I plug in the headphones to my Ipod and listened to my scream-o hard core music.

I'm on the bus for around 30 seconds until the bus stopped again. I took out my left ear bud ready to listen to another lecture from the bus driver about sitting in your seat properly and not stand in the aslis. Instead I'm surprised with a kid climbing the steep stairs. I look confused on who it could be but to my surprise it was a new face. Someone I've never met before.

My quickest relation was that I never met him before and he just switched buses, but when I saw everyone looking at him dumb founded I noticed that he is a new kid. He had black hair that covered his left eye. He wore a plain navy blue shirt with a black unbuttoned, button up over it. When i saw his dark skinny jeans they looked almost the same of what I was wearing, except my had a hole on the right Knee.

I didn't know why but he reminded me of something, I just couldn't put together what it was because my thoughts were drowned out by all the people in back screaming COME SIT WITH ME! At that point I knew he would turn into one of thoughs dough bags in the back of the bus. I put the other ear bud in that I previously took out and tuned everyone out once again. Only to be disturbed by someone touching my shoulder. I turn around to find to new kid at the end of hand. Oh so he's not only a new kid, but he's a stupid one to. Woop-dee-doo.

"Can I sit with you," he asks as soon a I take my earbuds out. He looked a little flustered.

"Sure," I reply scooting over to make room for him. I getting ready to put my ear bud back in just to be stopped by a loud voice coming from next to me. I didn't hear what he said so I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"My names Fang." He said again.

"Fang?" I look at him in disbelief

"Yup, and your name is?" Fang urges.

"Max," I answer, waiting him to leave me alone.

He must have read my mind because he looked the other way and quickly shut up. Once again I put in my earbuds in and continued to listen to my music.

I look out the window and count in my head how many cars go by. I got to 62 once I felt someone looking at me. I turn to see Fang staring right at me, but he quickly looked the other way. I look at him intensely tiring to remember where I know him from. Finally I notice I've been staring at him like a dope for too long. I try to look away but I can't. I keep staring trying to figure out what is keeping my a gaze awkwardly attached to him. After a while I realize that hes is staring at me to. Quickly I break my lost puppy stare and try to understand what happened. Finally I realized that I needed to say something.

"Sorry, I was just trying to see who you were." I say awkwardly

_Trying to see who you were what the hell! He's not a book moron, nice going._

"Huh?" Fang looks at me confused and gets me even more weirded out.

"Nothing just forget it."

All of a sudden I feel my face turn red. Was I really blushing! Oh hell nah! I'm shaking you of like I shake off Monday mornings. So I shake. My long blond hair whipped around like one of those swing chairs at Canobie lake park. As soon as I noticed that I looked like a total weirdo. I took out Fangs eye that wasn't protected by hair.

"Oh my god what is wrong with me today! First I stare at you like a puppy, now I shake my head enough to take an eye out. Jesus flipped the sun!" I scream for the whole bus to hear. Oh crap.

"Um are you okay?" I ask fang quietly

"I'm fine, But watch where you point that thing," Fang smirks and makes me want to blush again but I hold it back.

"Sorry I just... oh forget it." I stutter trying to make an excuse.

"So I was wondering if you could show me around the school. I'm suppose to find this room." He shows me a number written on a piece of paper. Its hard to make out but I deciphered the hieroglyphics written on the paper. Room 308, I look at it to make sure.

"It's room 308... Wait a second." I pull my bag up from under the seat and take out my paper telling me which home room I'm in as well. I take his and mine to see if they look the same and they did! We were in the same home room. Great now I get to see him not only on the bus but in home room too. This just keeps on getting better and better.

I just stay quiet thinking about this kind of creepy situation I was in, but was interrupted by a loud army of kids running for the bus door. Fang looks at me for a few seconds trying to get a few words out of me.

"We need to get off the bus,"

_Wow way to state the obvious retard!_

"Yup," Fang replies and stands to show how tall he really is. I knew he was tall be not taller then me! I'm like Five-six and he has at least two or three inches on me. We walk together off the bus and into the school. I feel weird being next to Fang since I'm so used to having nudge and Ella, and there midgets compared to me. We walk silently to our home room when I feel a tug on my shirt. I turn around to see them. My two and only very best friends. Fang looks at my noticing that I had a smile and not a death stare.

"Hey Max, when were you going to tell us about your new boyfriend huh?" Nudge says mockingly.

"Never, because I don't have one" I replied snidely

"Then who is this?" Ella exclaims pointing to Fang.

"I'm Fang, the new kid and Max was showing me to my home room." He says not even phased by the boyfriend comment.

"We are in the same home room guys okay. We are not together either. I mean, I would be running for the hills right now if I were him. I totally ruined any chance of relationship with Fang on the bus." I noticed how bad that sounded and waited for some one to cover for me.

"Oh no, what did you do this time Max!?" Nudge say smiling wide enjoying me being tortured.

"Ugh, It doesn't matter now let me just get to home room please." I wine trying to not forget what I was doing with Fang in the first place.

"Oh I know you want to go to home room with Fang." Ella says snidely.

Take Fang by the arm and start walking in the direction of our home room and yell for them to hear.

"I'm leaving."

Once we are around the corner I let go of his arm and keep walking.

"Sorry about that." I apologize as we walk.

"No its fine I can tell you guys are really close."

His voice is deep and dangerous. It is like talking to a grown man, But not. We turn to face a door to the right of a small hallway.

"Here we are." Fang say walking in. I follow to see a small room with five desks in the front the back and the sides makes a square around the room. Next to the white bored in the front of the room is the teachers desk. An old man with grey hair and glasses was sitting at the desk reading a book there was currently three people in the room. I look around to find that this is the science room with posters of planets and diagrams of the human body, which I thought was pretty gross. Fang and I sat in the back together just looking around. Once I've completely mapped out the room in my mind I felt eyes staring at me I look at Fang and he staring right at me.

"Can I help you?" I say confused

"Do I know you from somewhere. He asks still staring." I look at him blankly but answer

"I must because you remind me of something I just don't know what."

He looks at me for a little longer and finally gives up.

"Oh well," he says smirking

This time can't control myself and I start to blush but immediately shake it off without shaking physically.

The bell for first period finally rung and every one fled out of the room. Fang and I shuffled through our bags getting out schedules out he gave me his paper and I directed him to the writing classroom. Once he went inside the room I shuffled into the math room. I Look around trying to find a good seat in the back. That is where I found Ella and Nudge saving a seat for me in the very back corner. I start my way over to the seat they were saving me only to tip and fall right onto a desk. I look at person who is sitting at the desk. He had blonde hair like me and a few freckles. I look back to see what tripped me just to find Lisa with her foot out in the hall and looking a me devilishly. she is a strawberry haired bimbo that completely hates me. I calm myself down and stand up once again.

"Sorry I tripped," I lie

"No Lisa tripped you I saw it."

"Yeah I know I just don't want to sound like a douche," I whisper

"Well my name's Sam." He says smiling.

"I'm Max." We shake hands and I finally take my seat. A few minutes later the teacher came in. For once in a life time she was taller young and actually kind of pretty. She has chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. I stared at her in awe seeing how pretty she was. The guys didn't waste anytime getting a boner and looking her way either. Ha typical boys. I look around trying not to laugh only to find Sam staring right at me. He must think I looked funny or well he was just being a guy. I rubbed my itchy nose and Sam laughed when stuck my tongue out at him. In the seat in front of him I see Lisa giving me the death stare. Well I gave her the tongue to. I loved making people who hate or strongly dislike me mad. It's fun to see their faces harden as they wrinkle their nose. Why Lisa has it out for me who knows. That girl is so complicated even the world best robot couldn't figure her out.

After class I walked with Sam to Fangs classroom where we all met each other and went to our next class. Me and Fang had this class together. It was once again pretty uneventful. But Fang and I are now assigned a seat right next to each other for the rest of the year. Yay or boo I don't know yet.

The next class I'm with Fang, Sam and Ella, And the last one 'till lunch is with no one. Both toughs classes are run by old men and are pretty uneventful.

Finally it's lunch time and Sam, Fang, Nudge, Ella and me sit at a table near the fire exit. Ella is always paranoid about the worst things happening so we always sit here. The first day of school is always the day you chose where you sit for the year, so where you sit now is where you sit on the last day of school and everything in between.

"Hey Nudge so how is your day so far?" I ask not really interested but trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh just horrible, first I found out that you had a boyfriend, but then you didn't so I was kind of relieved to know that I didn't have to share you. But then when I went to home room I thought That this guy was checking me out so I winked at him but turns out he was checking out Ella, so It was kind of awkward but I got over it when a guy said my dress looked good on me and that he would love to see more of me. Then I finally found out what he meant so I called him a molester then he got all wierded outandwalkedawaysowhenissawattheclassroomithoughtth..."

I smacked my hand over her mouth desperate for her to stop talking.

"Put the brakes on motor mouth." I say with my hand still covering her mouth.

We all laughed and went back to eating and talking about useless things.

The rest of the day was uneventful and boring. At the end of the day we all got our locker combos and numbers so we could put our things inside. Which by the way is a terrible tradition that the teachers make you lug your stuff around all day just to laugh. Fangs is three locker down from mine but are still pretty close.

When we all needed to get on the bus I say bye the Ella and Nudge and followed Fang in. We both stat next to each other in seat 12. We just had conversations about the stupidest things and laughed. I looked at him in the eye and began to melt like chocolate in somebodys pocket. I drifted for about 30 or more seconds to catch myself in a memory. It is the one when my mom and dad were splitting up

_Why would you even say that!?_

My moms desperate voice swims around in my head. Her face stained with tears. It made me want to cry. I fought off the tears and began to smile. At him like normal. He smirked and I flushed away as his white teeth glinted in the sun like one of though cartoons. The best thing about being last stop is that you're the first stop on the way back. So me and fang were dropped off first at the intersection of the houses We were almost neighbors he is three houses down, and walking distance. It will be nice for when we are partnered for projects. I say bye to Fang and walked home. I open the door to an empty house. I'm always home alone in the afternoon. I grab a bag of chips from a cabinet and chow them down. I turn the TV on and watch some walking dead as I eat. Half way through the episode my phone goes off indicating someone texted me. I look to see who it is but it is just an unknown number I get a little confused. "Nudge must have gotten a new phone." I look to see what it says:

_Stay away from Sam or else! _

I look at it in disbelief. Who would do that? For all I know, it's some jealous chick who saw me next to Sam. But if I were her I wouldn't threaten me. Great now I have a new neighbor/friend (not sure yet) that reminds me of something I still can't figure out, and a creepy jealous chick/ stalker that is out to get me because I was next to a guy that I barely new. All of these things are just too much for me to handle in one day.

All I can think about is that this year is going to be a long one.


	2. Movies

**Hey it's me and this is my first story! I know it's a little too late to say that since it's the second chapter but I think it is a good thing to know. Well here is the second chapter! :)**

* * *

"Oww!" I wince as I try to pry the hair brush out of my rats nest (aka hair).

Getting ready in the mornings are always the worst part of my daily dues. I mean even if you make your bed in the morning, aren't you just going to ruin it when you get to bed! I don't understand! If anyone has a reason to this madness then please fill me in.

Once I get my hair partially suitable, I put it in a messy high pony tail and walk out of the bathroom. I take a right turn and down the hallway where my room is. Unfortunately my room is right next to the kitchen so if my mom ever gets a kitchen update, then my room is going to end up like the one on the IKea commercial.

When I get dressed I always go for the most intimidating shirts in my closet, so I picked out a white quarter sleeve that said " I don't have bad grammer I just have my own language." I was proud of it at first, but then I noticed it made me look stupid. I had it on already so I just rolled with it.

Once I was already to go I looked at the clock to make sure I wasn't late off the bus. Turns out I was 5 minutes early! I decided to see what the weather was like today, so I went outside. To my surprise, it was really warm out. I walked around my house twice then was met by Fang at the bus stop.

"Get any more creepy texts?" He asked smiling.

It has been a week since I got a random text by some chick that threatened me. I haven't gotten any more problems yet but when I do, I'm ready!

"No, but I did get a text from nudge saying that I need to go shopping with her tomorrow! That useful?" I say with sarcasm in my tone.

"No, but thanks for the tip!"

We both are silent for a little bit, but the bus came to break the awkwardness.

"After you my lady," Fang bows down and jesters to the door. I laugh and climb the steep stairs of the bus with Fang following.

We have been becoming great friends ever since the first day he moved here. Turns out he is a wis in algebra! Thank god for it to. If he wasn't here, I would be failing on my first week of school!

"Have any clue on who the texture is yet?" Fang asks looking at me with his dark eyes.

"No, I don't understand why either. I mean, have you met me? Would you threaten text me?" I ask jestering to myself.

"I wouldn't dare!" He says with a fake horrified look on his face. We both laugh and continue trying to figure out why or who it was. The whole time Fang was looking right at me. I didn't dare to look at him in the eyes just to be stuck in another Fang comma.

When we get off the bus we meet nudge and Ella at their cars in the parking lot. Why don't I have a car you ask? Well, number one I don't have the money, and two, don't have motivation to get the money. So there you go that is why little Max is carless. Haha! ;)

"So how was you drive?" Ella says mockingly.

"Great! We made out the whole way!" I lie hoping they actually believe me.

"What! Are you guys serious!" Nudge screams making my ears ring. Fang and I look at eachother and start laughing. Once they noticed I was joking both of them crossed there arms and huffed angrily.

"Don't do that!" Ella wines with her arms still crossed.

"Let's just get inside and get rid of another boring day." I look to see that everyone agreed and started at the school entrance.

We all got inside and changed our books out for our next few classes. Me and Fang split front the girls and got to home room where the teacher called attendance and did nothing else. Usually old teachers snap and pick at you like a voucher on a scavenged piece of meet. But this one doesn't give an atom about what we do (Haha science humor).

When the bell rings we all flood into the hallways and in our classrooms. I get inside mine and find Lisa looking at me like I had the newest coach bag the she wanted, I took a note to self to do that and walked around her desk saying hi to Sam.

Sam and I have also become very close but no as close as Fang and I have. I am pretty sure that's a good thing to. I feel like if I get even more friendly to him than I already am now, I may get wooded by some girl.

After class I see Lissa ganging up on me like a big bimboed bull. When walks passed me she whispers to me just loud enough for me to hear.

"You get my text dirt bag?"

I stop horrified. She is the one the threatened me by texting? I couldn't move. I was frozen by the thought of what she would do to me. Sure popular kids aren't strong. But they know everyone and for all I know she could be hiring one of the Jocks on the football team to be a hit man! How she pays for it? I think you can guess.

Fang spotted me frozen in the hallway being pushed around by kids hurying to their next class. He quickly pulled me out of the crowd and look at my horrified face.

"I found out who the chick that texted was," I say looking straight at him.

"Who is it?" He asked confused on why I'm so scared.

"It's Lissa," I say knowing how stupid it sounded to him.

"Well now you know you don't have to worry about anything!" He sounded relieved, but I was terrified.

"No it's not ok!" I spat at him. "You don't know what she can really do. Once someone took her gym bag by accident and she came back the next day with a broken nose and a pretty good shiner." Fang looked at me I disbelief.

"People worship her boobs and butt! They will do anything to get their hands on them. She is like the Regina from Mean Girls!" This time he got it.

"Well then I will protect you," his words we're feel and full of care. I loved when he was supportive. Not that I had a crush on him. I just think it's nice.

We walk into class and get situated for the class. I was spacing out for a while until I heard the word project. I jump up almost knocking down my chair but sit down immediately.

"The partner you will be a signed to are who is sitting next to you currently." The teacher goes on. I turn to see Fang who is more than happy to be my partner. We give each other a sir lent high five and listen to the teacher as he explains what the project is on.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful except for a few death glances drone Lissa. But I know that if Fang is with me, I will be fine.

When we are on the bus it is really quiet I tried the 12345678 baby is born thing, but it didn't start conversation as much as I thought it would have. Finally we get off the bus. At the the bus stop. Fang asked.

"Hey, Max?" I say like he's asking permission to talk.

"Yeah?" I look at him and see the discomfort.

"My dad and I were supposed to go to the movies tonight, but he canceled. I was wondering if you would like to go?" Fang Is looking at the ground while playing with his feet.

"Sure why not!" I say naturally. He looks up to see me looking straight at him. It is hard to look at him straight on but if he's looking away it is much easier.

"Cool I'll pick you up a 7:00!" He waves good bye and walks off. What the hec?! Who goes to the movies with your dad on a weekday at 7:00 ! Oh well.

* * *

I look at the clock waiting for him to knock on the door, or beep the horn. But it was still a little early.

_knock knock!_

I hear him at the door. I wait a few seconds then open it. He looks down at me and smiles.

"Shall we?" He says stepping back so I can get through the door.

"We shall," I mock as I walk out the door.

When I got in the car, he didn't move at first and just looked at me. He opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind and drove off. The car ride was not quite at all! The only thing we did all day was laugh.

"Wait so she did what!?" Fang asked tearing up because he's been laughing so much.

"She took the mash potatoes and threw it right at her!" I laugh out.

"Just for not letting her cut the line?" He berlily says without turning purple.

"You got it!" Fang looks at me still laughing. I quickly calmed down when Fang parked in one of the parking spaces.

We both walked inside trying not to start laughing again. Looking around to see what movie to watch in the corner of my eye I see Sam buying popcorn. I wave him down and we all meetup in the middle of the lobby.

"Hey guys! You on a date?" Sam asks making it sound dirty.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" I threaten actually being a little serious.

"No I'm fine, but thanks." Sam appreciating my not tearing him apart. Sam needed to get to his movie and left us with still the question on which one to go to. We saw a few horror movies, but they are kind of my weakness so I decided not to do that. There was a comedy though. So we agreed that we would watch it and try not to laugh so much.

That bet, didn't go so well. As soon as it started we were tearing up because of how much we were laughing. I clenched my aching stomach in pain because if how hard I was laughing. If I knew that the movie was going to be painful I would have gone to the horror movie!

The movie was too long for me to handle, but I got through it. When we walked out of the movie theater I kept on making references to the movie to lighten the mood.

"Or when he made this face!" I say and shape my face the way the character did in the movie.

"That is a pretty good impression," he smirks but I don't melt because of the pain my stomach was in.

When we get to the car we are both settled down and calm. Fang looks at me with his dark eyes like he was looking into my sole.

"I have to ask you something," he says looking at the ground.

"Yeah, what is it?" I look confused but try not to over bear it.

"I invited you here just to make sure that I was right about you," he says. I look at him in confusion.

"I was right to!" He exclaims almost sounding excited.

"Max, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Oooo, I'm so mean when it comes to suspense! Haha! Well I'll try to upload the next chapter as fast as I can. As you can see I have a lot of time on my hands. ;)**


	3. Stupid Lissa

**Finally, the third chapter! Sorry it's so late, I was camping for a whole week, and I haven't had the time to actually post anything. But it's here and it's ready! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Will you go out with me?"

I can't believe I said it. I never thought i would bring myself to ask her! But I totally did.

I could see that she was shocked, and trying to think it through. I wasn't in any rush for an answer, so if she needed time then I would be happy to give it to her.

"Um..." She was flustered and confused, I was about to say something until she cut me off.

"Yes, I will."

My heart did a flip then relaxed. I was so tense on what she was going to say. Even if she said no we would still be friends, I knew that. But yes is always the word a guy want to hear.

I gesturing to the door trying hard not to hug her. She laughs and gets in the car. I do my famous smirk and get in the car as well.

We don't really talk on the way back. I glanced at her a few times seeing how hard she was trying to process what just happend. I loved when she did that.

I pull into her driveway even though we are basicly neighbors. I open my mouth to say good bye, not ready to let her go; but she beat me to it.

"I had fun, thanks Fang." She smiled and opened her door. I got out as well to walk her to the door, but instead I was surprised with a hug. She wrapped her arms my neck forcing me to bend down a little. Thankfully she loosed her tight hug and relaxed.

"Well," I say pushing her away. "I guess it's time for you to get home."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Max looks at me and blushes.

"See you later Max," I tell her as she walked through her door and disappeared into the house.

* * *

**Max POV**

I wake up to a loud beeping from my alarm. It is anything but a good wake up, but it gets the job done. Once again I do my daily morning stuff and run for the bus.

I walk out in my drive way to find a car parked next to it. To my surprise, Fang was in the drivers seat. He beeped the horn and rolled down the window.

"Here to sell Girl Scout cookies?" I say snidely.

"Peppermint is the top selling market today?." He smirks.

I get in the car and wait for him to drive. After a minute passes I look his way confused. I could see that he was looking straight at me. Normally I would think that it was weird, but now that we are, I guess a couple, I'm fine.

"We going to the school or what?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yeah sorry," he starts the car and drives to school. In the beginning of the ride we didn't talk. Thankfully my phone broke the silence. I answer quickly once I see that it is nudge.

"I called as soon as Sam told me that you guys went on a date and I really thought that you would tell me these things. I guess I was wrong but at least come to my house so I can pick out your outfit! I don't understand what goes through your head sometimes I mean..."

I hang up and wait for her to call me again. I do this to her so she will calm down, and it works. Ten seconds later she calls. This time I have it on speaker phone so Fang can hear.

"What was that all about? I was having a legitimate rant!" Nudge complains.

"And you were giving me a legitimate head ache," I comment. Fang laughs revealing himself to Nudge. She reacted quickly.

"Is that Fang! My god Max are you gonna tell me anything!" She is basically yelling into the phone.

"I have something to tell you,"

"Oh great now you say something!"

I notify to Fang that I'm going to mess with her and he nods understanding.

"We're getting married!" I say trying not to burst out laughing. She pauses for a second than irrationally says:

"WHAT!" She waits to hear me say an explanation but I stay quiet.

"I don't understand! What the heck are you thinking! You're 16 and in high school! I'm pretty sure that whatever you're doing is illegal!" All I want to do is laugh but I restrain myself. Fang cut in to.

"Well we were planning on actually getting married after we graduate but right now we engaged,"

"YOU ARE CRAZY!" Nudge yells. That was it. I couldn't help myself. I needed to laugh.

"HA HA HA..." I muffle my mouth fast trying to hold it back, but I can't.

"You little-" is all I could hear from her because I instantly blurted out laughing. She must have became so furious that she hung up. Fang and I laughed and laughed until we were at the school parking lot.

We get out if the car when we are met by nudge right away.

"That wasn't funny! I seriously thought you were together and engaged," nudge yells when we meet.

"Well actually we are a couple now," I say looking at Fang.

"Ha ha, I'm not falling for that." Nudge starts walking the other way.

"No actually it's true! Fang asked me out after the movie!" I yell to her. She turns around to see if I was lying, but to her surprise I wasn't. Surprise!

"Are you serious! That is awesome!" She smiles and laughs at us. "I knew that this would happen, I was just waiting!"

Fang looks at me and we start walking to the school doors. At that moment it actually hit me that we were together. The thought of that; scared me.

We walk to home room only to be stopped by Sam.

"Hey I heard the news!" Sam exclaimed. He Pushed through the crowed to be closer to us. We look at him and walk towards him. As we meet I see Lissa in the corner of my eye giving me the death stare. It looked a lot like mine.

I back away from Sam and tell him I'm going to home room. I'm not taking my chances with Lissa. When I get to my locker I find Lissa standing right next to it. I slowly walk toward my locker. She comes up to me and looked right into my eyes.

"You won't have him forever, and when that moment comes. Watch your back."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

She's has been very jumpy lately, I'm not sure why but when ever she is next to Sam she freaks. I hope it's not because of Lissa though.

Max has also been very clingy. That isn't her style either. Something is bothering her, and I need help.

"Max!" I call to her from the other side of the lunch room. She looks up and smiles. She walks to me and stands by my side.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask concerned.

"No... Yes," she says trying to mask it at first.

"It's Lissa, this morning she said that you wouldn't be here forever and when you aren't I need to watch my back." She says sadly. I look at her in disbelief. Does she really think I would leave her? I needed to clear that up soon.

"Max you know I'm not leaving you any time soon!" I sound desperate but I needed to get the point across. She looks up at me surprised, I don't think she knew what I meant.

"I have you and I don't plan on letting you go to a jealous 16 year old," she understood that time. She gave me a small squeeze and sat down at our table. She knew now, that I won't let her go.

The rest of the day was in eventful. Classes and homework, classes and homework. That is it, until I get to see Max that is.

"Sorry I'm late!" I yell to Max who is leaning against my car.

"I was trying to get to my locker and was stopped by a teacher for running in the halls"

"You are basically in the thug life," she says snidely.

"Oh you know it," we laugh and get in the car. I start up the car first thing which hasn't been normally what I do now but I just wanted to get out of school grounds.

"Hey thanks for saying that in the lunch room, it really helped," she tells me a little embarrassed.

"I knew you needed it. And I meant it too." She looked at me knowing that she would meet my eyes, even if it was a little glance because I was driving.

"Thanks," we both watch the road in front of us and the next thing we knew we were at the house and in the driveway. She looks at the door handle of the car ready to get out on her own but changed her mind.

She turns to me and asks, "Would you like to come inside?"

* * *

**Max POV**

He's in my house! How the hell did that happen. He sits down on the couch as I get my routine bag of chips and put them in a bowl to share. I sit down next to him and give him the bowl. I try to act normal but I fail terribly.

"Is something wrong?" He asks consered.

"No it's just I'm kind of used to being alone in the afternoons so it's kind of weird,"

"Oh well I can leave," Fang says getting ready to stand up.

"No no no no no, you don't have to go it's just different," I say sitting him down. Before anything got any more uncomfortable I turn on the TV on. I flip through the channels till The Lego Movie comes on. I stop channel surfing and try to piece what happened before since we started the middle of the movie.

We watch in silence for around 10 minutes until Fang cuts off the movie.

"Hey Max are you sure you don't want me to leave?" he asks uncomfortably.

"I'm sure," he stands up and asks where the bathroom is I direct him and once he is around the corner I scream in my head.

I need him to leave! Why did I even invite him? But before I could finish my mind rant he came out of the bathroom. Oh yeah I forgot, men have super peeing powers!

"So when does your mom come over?" He asks sitting down next to me.

"Not until eight o'clock," I answer.

"Oh well then we have a lot of time on our hands" Fang smiles I smile back and glance at him. But that was an unforgiving glance, my eyes became locked on his.

I thought it was just another puppy stare but this time we were in a different time and place. Fang leaned in slowly and gently kissed me on the lips. My eyes widend, me ready to flip out. I trying to relax but I just couldn't knowing that it was Fang. He must have felt my unease because he looked at me and pulled away.

"Sorry I was just a little surprised," I blush. Fang looked at me with his dark eyes. This time it was me that kissed him! I surprised myself.

He pulled closer kissing me. First it was gentle and sweet but it became more aggressive. He held me by the small if my back, I wrapped my hands around his neck. I felt his tongue on my lips forcing myself to open my mouth.

I excepted the fact that we were kissing but when it turned into a french kiss I freaked out! I pull away slowly but he doesn't get the hint. I pull away again and make sure doesn't lean in.

"I'm sorry it's just..." I say confidently.

"I get it, you're not ready," he says smiling

"No it's just the kiss was a little to deep,"

"Oh well I'm sorry,"

"No don't say sorry," I start to stutter and immediately shut up. I stand up and look at him straight in the eyes.

"Let me give you the tore!" I say excitedly. He stands up and nods. I show him where everything is and what it is until I get to my bedroom. I hate having a dirty room so it's clean but I felt like it would be weird to have Fang inside. But of course I say something different from what I'm thinking.

"And this is my room, want to come in?" I smile but in my head I'm crying.

"Why not?" He says smirking back at me.

I open the door and scream. My window was shattered and glass shards were on the ground everywhere. My eyes dart around to see the cause of the shatter. I see a big red brick in the middle of my floor. Run to pick it up and in process I'm stabbed in the foot by a glass shard. I yelp in pain and back away I throw the brick to the ground and examined the wound. It hurt like hell and it was bleeding like crazy. Fang shoots down and looks at my foot.

"We need to get help!" He yells and takes his phone out of his pocket. He's about to dial 911 but I stopped him and took the phone. I dialed my mom phone number and on the second ring she picks up.

"Yes honey?" Mom says. I explain my situation and she told me to go to the emergence room. Fang got ready to pick me up but I stopped him there was something on the brick. I grab and take a note off.

"It's from Lissa!" I scream. I read it out loud.

_It's your turn to suffer!_

* * *

**Hey, hope you liked it! I had a blast writing it! I'll post as soon as possible.**


	4. Dreams

**Hi sorry for not updating for so long. Since school started its been hard to keep up. But enough talking about my life. Start reading man!**

* * *

**Max POV**

I read the note over and over making sure I'm not delusional. Is she really serious! The pain from my foot went away for a seconds, I was so dumbfounded! But when it came back, it came with a bang.

"Holy..." I wince in pain. Fang picks me up princess style (which felt kind of weird) and truded down the stairs and out the door he closes the door with her foot and practically runs to the car.

"Am I heavy?" I ask considered but still in pain.

"A little but I'm fine," he answers putting me in the back seat of the car. I usually sit in the front but in the situation of my foot, I'm good here. I don't talk at all I just wince in pain. I feel tears roll down my face but I don't actually cry.

As soon as we get to the parking lot Fang parks and picks up and out of the car. He was almost running into the emergency care waiting room. I was in this kind of situation once before, but it was just a broken toe. Not

a piece of glass stuck half way through my foot!

Fang sits me down in one of the chairs and people come running toward me. Fang explains what happened to the nurses and they got me a room right away. I'm speechless because of all the pain, so I limited on things to do. The doctors fill in the room astonished. Why? I honestly don't know.

"We need to take the piece of glass out right away! But that will cause a dearly amount of pain for her." One of the doctors says to another.

"We could nick her out but will that be necessary?" He answers.

"What ever causes the least amount of pain will be the best for her!" Fang yells to a doctor. They nod and order someone to get some word drug.

They put a needle in my arm and I don't feel anything for a second but I could all of a sudden feel sharp pains. Then... black out.

* * *

"Ugh, I feel terrible!" I say opening my eyes. I'm still in the hospital but not for long I hope. I look around trying to find someone with me. I hear nothing but I do see a silent little fang sleeping in a wooden chair. I look at him for a while just wondering what I'm doing. I remember a brick then Lissa. But everything was fuzzy. My head hurt but I found myself smiling. I get up off the bed and walk toward Fang. He is still asleep.

_Poke_

I poked him? Why? I start laughing and he immediately wakes up. He stares at me in confusion as I demonic laugh as hard as I can.

"Um... Max are you ok?" Fang asks almost scared.

"I'm a pretty princess! With a long gown." I sway my hospital robe and dance around.

"Oh this is one of the side effect," Fang leads me to the bed and sits me down. "That better?" He asks.

"Yes it is really... Nice," I laugh again and lay down.

"The doctor said that you can't be on your foot at all. He also said that you may be a little loopy from the Medicean."

"Life gives you lemons... Make orange juice!" I say almost scolding him. Fang laughs at me and rubs my arm.

"Go to sleep you silly goose," he tells me softly.

"I'm...a goo... Goose?"I ask drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Fang's POV **

That was funny. I have no idea who that was! But I hope I can record it next time I see her. The doctor knocks on the door and let's himself in. He is filling out something on a clip board. Finally he looks up at me.

"Did she wake up?" He asks. I could sense that he didn't really give a crap if she did.

"Yes, but I laid her down again," I tell him directly. He deosn't look up witch made me kinda pisst off, I like to look at people in the eyes when I talk.

"Did she feel pain?" He says still not looking or caring.

"No she was... Loopy!"

"Loopy as in erratic?"

"No she just was a different person!"

"This is just one of the side effect, don't think much of it." He puts the clipboard down and sets it on the table.

"Where is her guardian if I may ask?" He says.

"She should be here in around 5 to 10 minutes," I tell him checking to make sure that is what Max's mom said.

"Ok, I will be back the to discuss everything." He turns and walks out the door and closes it behind him without another word.

"Jeez! What a little..." I complain but was cut off.

"Hey," I turn to Max, seeing her try to get out of bed.

"No don't put any weight on it!" I yell siting her back down.

"Oh, I forgot." She looked a little disappointed, but not for long. The door swings open with a rush and all of a sudden a white streak ran from the door to the bed.

"Honey are you ok! I tried to get here as fast as I could! What happened? How did it happen? Who did this? How long ago was it? How did the operation go? Did they give you pain reliever? They better have, or else the gonna be answering to m-" Max slaps her hand over Ms. Martinez's mouth.

"Jeez, you're just like nudge!" Max smrikes.

"Maybe, but when you're hurt that is my job!" She whines. I can't help but laugh. They both look at me like I'm a big hunk of meat on a platter and they haven't had food for days. I back away slowly until the wall meets my back. Ms. Martinez approaches me slowly until she is inches away.

"So this is your boy friend!" She smiles. I jumped when she talked so loudly. I slide down the wall.

_I feel like I survived a lion attack!_

"What? Is he broken?" She asks staring at me.

"Mom! He's not a toy!" Max's yells complaining.

"Not to me he isn't," Ms. Martinez said snidely.

"MOOOOOOOM!" Max is almost screaming. I am quivering in shock. Who knew Max's mom was so... Um... That! I didn't.

"Well the doctor should be here soon so sit tight." As soon as I finished the sentence the doctor comes through the door.

"Cool now say that money will rain from the sky!" Ms. Martinez giggles.

"Uh... Are you Max's guardian?" The doctor asks .

"I am," she say proudly.

"We would like you to do some paper work out here if you could. Then you can take you child back home." They both walk out and the both of us have a sigh of relief. I sit next to Max and get ready to make conversation. I look at her and her lips are an inch away from mine. She leans in closer and we meet.

Our lips touch and her tong sinks into my mouth. She is the one in full control. I open my mouth and lean in to get closer to her. Max's face is almost beet red from blushing. She skips out and let's me take over. I pull away and peck her cheek.

"You are one amazing girl," I tell her smiling.

"Did you know the first time we kissed, was my first kiss?" She looked flustered and embarrest. All I could think to do is lean in and kiss her nose. She blushed again.

"You are one amazing girl!"

"Yup, and you are one stupid guy!"

"W-why!" She pushes me off the bed and falls on top of me.

"Because you are a big flirt! And there is no telling what I will do to you if you flirt with anyone!" She smiles.

"Nope I'm all yours" I look at her smiling face. It always makes me want to smile too. I pick her up off the ground and sit her on the bed.

"What is going to happen now? I have a foot injury so I can't walk! I can't go to school! I can't do anything." She looks at me, she almost looked sad.

"We will figure that out later, till then we can just wait."

* * *

**Max's POV**

"OOOOWWWW! What are you doing!" I scream to Nudge who is nearly suffocating me.

"I was so worried! I thought you you were dead! I would have never thought that Lisa was capable of this. Maybe she paid someone to do it for her! That is probably exactly what she did. Your thoughts? Never mind, your count doesn't matter you are still in shock I bet. Ha ha ha ha. Did Fang tell you the story about when you woke up the first time? It is absolutely hilarious!" She blabs all in one breath.

"There isn't a number for how many words you just said to me!" I laugh at her line it's a joke, but to her it isn't.

"Hey! I thought you were majorly hurt!" She yells still squeezing me.

"I will be seriously hurt if you don't let go!" I manage to screech out of my crushed windpipes.

"Oh right sorry," she finally lets go and a deep breath comes into my lungs.

"Oh thank god! I have no idea how my organs aren't crushed, you are stronger than you look!" She smiles proudly.

"So what is going to happen now? You obviously can't go to school." Nudge say sadly.

"That is a good question. I have no idea what is going to happen! I feel broken." I look at Nudge who is now in tears.

"I don't want to go to school alone!" Nudge whines.

"You have Ella, you won't be alone." I try to reassure her.

"That is not what I meant," she tells me looking straight in my eyes. It almost made me want to cry too.

"I know." I say resting my head on her shoulder.

We talk a little more and she leaves. I end up falling asleep an hour later. What can I say? Being drugged makes you tired. It felt good to be in my own bed. But there was still something missing. My brain felt empty, nothing could come to my mind. Oh well...

* * *

"Than how do you expect me to live this way!"

Where am I? I stand up from the stone floor.

"Is that really how you want them to live? In a house full of fighting!"

I look up to see an angry desperate face. It's my moms.

"Why would you say that?!"

This is! That night! I look around to find myself completely sucked in the dream. Why does this memory always follow me!

"Is there any other way?" mom was crying. I look to the man with a sad but stro look on his face. His face! I intensely look at the young tired look on his face. It looked like he hasn't slept in days. I memorized the conversation a while ago so I didn't pay attention till the end.

My 'dad' takes a little boys hand.

"Good bye Ms. Martinez," I look at the back of the boys head intensely waiting for him to look my way. Finally he does and its like a slap in the face. The boy, my brother, is… Fang?!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please comment and tell me how I did. I love hearing people and what they have to say about my writing! It makes me happy and strive to get better with spelling and grammar (which in my case, both need some improvement). Thanks I'll try to update once a week now that school started. Bye! :)**


	5. Wouldn't that be awkward!

**Hi, it is me Celest. I just wanted to say hi and thank you for commenting on my last chapter. You know who you are. Anyway you guys are the best and I really hope you'll stick with me for a while longer! See you on the other side; of the chapter! Haha! :) Enjoy.**

**Max POV**

_Huff Huff! _I try to catch my breath from waking up to that nightmare.

What the?! That was the worst nightmare I've ever had! Why did my brother look exactly like Fang? I pummel my head with all of these questions that I can't answer. I barely knew Fangs family. I didn't even know his last name! Maybe going out with him was a bad idea. But he is probably the best thing that happened to me all year. Why does he always make me so confused?

Finally I cool down and get out of bed. There is no reason for me to put weight on my foot, but I needed to get out of the four walls of my bedroom. When I get to the staircase my eyes grow wide. How hell am I supposed to get down!

I try to jump on one foot but I almost lost my balance. I tried putting weight on my foot but the hurt like crazy. The only other way I could think of is sliding down the ramp. I sit on the wooden glazed bar and slowly slide down. I make sure I'm careful and I don't get too cocky and go as fast as I can. I stay slow and before I know it I'm at the bottom of the staircase. I put my not broken foot on the ground first and slowly set the other one beside it. Finally safe, I smile and take my first step of stair freedom. As I step my feet trip over themselves and I fall on my face with a solid thud.

"Ouch!" I pick myself up and find myself face to face with my mom.

"How was the ride?" she asks trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Fine until I was done," I get onto my feet and try desperately to walk normally, but it was hopeless. I was officially done. I sit on the couch while mom starts making breakfast. We don't talk until she finished the eggs.

"Come sit at the table," she says and sets the plates down.

"Can't I eat here?" I whine not wanting to get up.

"Nope you know how much I hate crumbs everywhere and you are the number one messy eater in this whole family." Once the word family came out of her mouth I snapped back into reality and immediately asked her the question.

"What is my brothers name?!" she looked shocked that I all of a sudden had an interest. I knew she wanted an explanation before she would say anything.

"I had a dream, and my brother looked a lot like a boy from my school. I just need to know." she looks a little relieved as if I told her nevermind. She pauses and put her hair up in a bun so she looked very sophisticated.

"His name is Nick. he is your age but a little older." I sigh in relief, not Fang. "He should live around here but he goes to a different school then you. I'm sorry that we don't let you see him, but we... I thought it was the best thing for you to." She looks like about to bawl. I want to hug her but I can't get up.

"Who did you think he looked like?" she questions me. I guess there was no reason to lie to her so I told her the truth right away.

"Fang, my boy friend." She looks at me in astonishment. but then a grin covered her face. She bursts out laughing. She was laughing so hard it myed my stomach hurt. she just kept on saying things like, "Man wouldn't that be awkward" or "That would be scary" and "Be glad you didn't pop your cherry with him yet!" Once she said that, that was the last straw. I she knew I was a virgin, but is that really necessary. I try as hard as I can to stomp to the table grab my plate and walk upstairs, trying hard not to wince in pain.

When I reach my room I close the door as fast as I can and scream in pain. I just hoped the door would muffle the sound enough so mom couldn't hear. I slap my hand of my mouth and limp my way to my bed.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Why the *%#(_#% did I do that!" I yell to myself still hoping my voice doesn't echo down stairs. I was very wrong about the sound being muffled because as soon as I finished that sentence I'm accompanied by an angry mother. She burst into my room and scolds me. When she is done telling me that I need to be better with what words I use to describe how I feel, she stomps out the door and shut it behind her.

I flop onto the bed and sigh in exhaustion. When I turn onto my side I spot two metal poles. I squint trying to make out the image. And I find that there are crutches next to nh bed. All that pain for nothing?! I'm about to scream but the door opens before I get the chance. I turn to the door and find a tall, dark haired man staring at me. Except for him being a man, he a boy, and my friend. He's my boy friend.

"Why hello there sleeping beauty!" He greets walking through the door.

"It doesn't count if it's 6:00 in the morning," I tell me off. He put his hand up like I was about to tell him the mandarin rights. I was about to say them to but he started talking again.

"I just wanted to say that I'm going to school and good-bye," he says lowering his hands. He lays down next to me for a few seconds but then I snapped into reality when I noticed how awkward it was for me. I sit up on the edge of the bed and spread out my arms for a hug. He accepts my jester and walks to the door.

"No, Wait! Don't leave me alone. It gets so lonely," I plead holding my hands together as if I was praying.

"Don't worry you can make it through today and tomorrow will be the weekend." He says almost proud.

"No, I can't I'll die! What about boredom, I hear it is the number one cause of death in teens like me!" I whine still trying to make him stay.

"Yeah, bored of life," he laughs and kisses me on the forehead. "Be my good little Maxie," he pats my head and walks out the door.

"Yay! Now I'm a dog." I flop down once again on to my bed grabbing my phone from the night stand. I check the time and see that it _is_ 6:00! I was just guessing, cool I'm sighkick.

I look to the other side of my bed and spot the catches leaning against my dark red wall. I reach for the big metal poles and hold one in each hand I lift of from my head and immediately try to straighten out my body weight. I walk... or crutch my way to the bedroom door. Might as well go for a walk. I need to get out of that stuffy room anyway.

**Fang POV**

School was pretty boring without Max. There wasn't really anything to do if she wasn't next to me. I hate to think about her cooped up in her room fiddling with her hair. I tried to get out of school for today, but my dad didn't approve. He still doesn't know that I'm dating Max. He would never let me, like I cared!

"Hey where's Max?" Sam asks stealing himself next to me where Max used to walk.

"You didn't here?" I ask. I always feel like he seemed to be the last one to know everything.

"Great I'm always the last one to know things! What happened now?" He says in frustration. That is exactly what I just thought! I yell in my head. It wouldn't be 'lady like' of me to say it out loud.

"She stepped on a piece of glass. Don't ask me how it happened. I don't want to go there." I state and look the other way. It's so weird talking to Sam up close. He's so much shorter than me and Max is usually there to fill in between the two very different heights.

"Oh I see, you guys getting a little rowdy?" He taunts.

"Pfft... We're not even close to the stage yet," I laugh and walk into homeroom. Once again it felt so empty without Max. Why you do dis! I say in my head. Man I say a lot of stuff in my head! Thanks Max's! Now you turned me into a psychopath! I just want to go home and lay next to her, see her smile, hear her stubbornness, and feel her warmth.

**Max POV**

I breath in the cool air, freedom felt so good! I start down the driveway and turn toward Fangs house. Even though I knew he wasn't there it was still nice to see his house. When I was at the edge of the driveway, I stared at the house wishing I could knock on the door and see Fang open it with his amazing smile. I loved it when he smirked or when he tried to bottle up his laughing but failed horribly. It was so nice to know I could count on someone other than chatty-kathy-Nudge and shy-cry-Ella. They weren't the best re-enforcers. They are my best friends, but they just get too carried away in other things to say on one topic; ME!

I was about to pass Fang's driveway until two screaming kids come running out of the house. One boy and one girl. They looked pretty young, six or seven at most. They both had blond hair and blue eyes. They both wore a green jacket but had different... everything else.

Following them is a young women. She also had long blond hair and green eyes. She must be Fang's mother. Wait she can't be, she doesn't look anything alike to Fang. But she definitely looked like those kids.

I never heard about Fang's family. I just assumed he didn't want to talk about it. Whenever I try to bring up he just said that he has an inattentive family. To me that means stay away from the concept. But these people seemed to be having fun together. After I finish my thoughts I see one of the children running toward me. I brace myself to be ran over but he stops right in front of me. He looks up at me and smiles.

"If I were you I would run. The bomb is going on in… 32 seconds," he says checking his watch. The little girl whiz past me, as well as the women. I take a second to process what he just told me. Once it comes into my head I stop. The only thing I could utter was…

"WHAAAAAAT!"

**THanks for reading! I hope you have an amazing day! I was about to say fantabulous, but I didn't want to sound like an annoying perky girl! Who wants to become 'that guy'**


	6. Fang's Family

**Hi, umm nothing really to say… Well just start reading and I'll see you on the other side… Of the chapter that is.**

**Max POV**

I look at him like he had three heads. There was no way that this little boy planted a bomb somewhere! I look around frantically but I'm dragged to the other side of the road and behind a tree. I let them take me but I wasn't very sure why they would bring me over here. I look down and my eye's are met with a pair of bright blue eye. She smiles.

"Trust me, you won't want to be there in…" She was cut off by the boy who was now counting down for some reason.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…" I see the boys face crumple. He looked so discouraged.

"Awww, It didn't go off!" he said sadly looking down at the ground. I nudge closer to hi thinking it would make him feel better if I comforted him But i was surprised with a gigantic

_**KABOOM**_

I fall backwords from the startiling bandg and take a glance at the now rainbow road. What did the god damn boy do!? My though was followed by a screech.

"I can't believe it actually worked!" the liBoth of the children galop one the rainbow painted road. It takes them about two minutes to remember the stranger they just traumatized they both look my way a run to the rescue.

Once I was up on my crutches they looked at me confused.

"Who are you?" the girl asks with wonder in her eyes.

"I'm Max," I answer.

"I'm angle!" She looked so happy for some reason but the boy did not share the same aora. I look to see his annoyed and angry face pointing towards me.

"Why did you get that close! you could have either gotten hurt of splattered by that paint bomb!" He was so different from the time that I saw him earlier. Befor he had a smile and was playing around. Now he kind of scares me! Before I could apologize he points toward a little gimpy sin with hand wringing burley anyone could make out. I squinted and was surprised that I could understand it. It said:

_Keep away! Bomb Testing!_

He looks up at me again.

"It was clearly stated that bombs are tested here why would you just willy nilly go walking around without understanding where you are! I can't even… " Angle puts him in a headlock and throws him to the grown. I was surprised on how strong she was.

"And that is my older brother Gazzy." Angle smiles and helps me to the road. I hated needing to ask for help from a seven year old, but I really did need it. Once all us were safe and standing on the rainbow-road. We all went inside. Fang's house had the same layout as mine. But the colors and the furniture made it look completely different.

The mothers name was Emma Ride. So that meant Fangs name is Fang Ride! Unconsciously I starting saying my name as his.

_Maximum Ride... Sounds good!_

I notice that I was actually doing that and shook my head getting the thought out. Thank god this time no one got hurt!

I stayed there for what must have been hours playing with the kids and talking with Emma Ride. It was so much fun, and my day only got better!

**Fang POV**

I walk in the house as fast as I can to drop off my stuff and meet Max at her house. When I look in I see that that wasn't needed. Max was already here.

"Max? How did you get here?" I ask not sure if I should be happy of sad. She turns my way and smiles big.

"Fang!" She exclaims. Max gets ready to put up her crutches and come towards me but I run toward her and sit her back down.

"So how long have you been here?" I ask still a little confused. She thinks for a few seconds then tells me.

"Probably around three hours," she says smiling. That was practically a slap in the face. Was she really here that long?! I settle it in the pit of my stomach and try to stand up straight. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

Max still smiling seemed to of had fun with my step-sister and brother. It felt nice for her to know who they were, but it also creeped me out for her to come over when I'm not there. I think for a little bit longer but I'm disturbed by the one question everyone hated to hear; and it came out of Max's mouth.

"So… Where is your dad?" we all go silent. It hurt to even hear the word. Good thing Max's… "Father" didn't live with her. then I didn't have to hear the word all the time. She noticed the eerie silence and the hurt in the air. She immediately tried to take it back.

"Sorry! bad topic… My dad doesn't live with me either." She say concluding that, that was the situation.

"Thats not it." Angel starts with her brave face on. "He is just never really here. He works a lot and never has time for us." I can see a tear trying to escape but she won't let it. She is not only the strongest, but the bravest two.

"I'm sorry!" Max say sympathetically. We stay like this for a long time. In silence. It felt good, but something was off which made it more awkward than anything. finally Max stands up on her crutches.

"Well I should be going, I had a lot of fun with you guys and Gazzy… Try to make a bigger sign." She starts walking to the door. When I decided to follow.

"I'll go to!" I ay quickly and shut the door behind us before they could object. I wanted to make sure Max was as comfortable as possible and that was anything but comfortable.

We walk to her house which took much longer than it usually would because of her crutches but it was still a short walk. I speed up her driveway and open the door for her. She thanked me with her fake/funny british accent and went inside. I smirk and go inside. God I liked her so much!

We walk to the couch and the embarrassing and romantic moment of our first kiss came to my mind. I could see that Max was thinking of the same thing as her cheeks turned red. I sit on the couch mentally shaking the thought away and help her down. She seemed not have much trouble. I guess all of the walking helped her get used to her injury, but it felt like someone stabbed me and was twisting the knife when she winced even the slightest bit.

We looked through her giant movie collection and settled on a horror movie. I was never fond of scary movies, but Max liked them so I stuck with it.

_One Horror movie and 3 minutes later._

Her tongue inside my mouth felt like… I have no idea… It was good though. After the movie we just started talking about what made us the most scared. I couldn't help myself and leaned in. That was probably the best thing I have ever done in my life. She pulls to take a breath but I pull her back in. I don't believe that I was being forceful, but maybe it was different for her. I pull away and try to give her some space she looked confused but went with it.

"Sorry," I say not really knowing what to do.

"It's fine, I just.. never mind," she stutters. We sit there awkwardly for a while. Finally I break the ice.

"I think I'm going to go but I hope you get better." I get up without her saying anything.

"Well bye I'll see you tomorrow" she says as I walk out the door.

"Yup see you!" I yell back and shut the door behind me.

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, it is short but I plan on writing a lot more smaller chapters. From school to taking care of my one year old sister. It piles up. Ahhh, the life of a teenager! Isn't it nice. Well, comment on what you think should happen next. Thanks for the… Umm... Reading! Bye!**


	7. Rival's

**Nothing really to say but that I'm going to make you all cut yourself and take long showers after this! Check it!**

**Max POV**

I look at the Building like it's a haunted house. I can stand horror movies but I can't stand being inside a space especially to scare you!

I finally take a step closer not really thinking about why I was so paranoid. I used to go here all the time and every day! Why does it feel like it's been years.

"It's fine," Fang encourages as I inch my way closer. The closer I get the worst the feeling in the pit of my stomach gets.

"Come on!" Fang is practically dragging me now. Once I'm a few feet away from the building I finally take my last hurray.

"Noooooo!" I push trying to break free but it was too late. Fang has spun me around and tucked me the crowd in one swing.

Great, just great! I completely dreaded this day! From the beginning. When I'd need to go back to - shudder - school.

Its been a full week since my foot accident. finally my foot is better and I can walk on my two feet. I'm not sure Lissa will be when I'm finished with her. The first thing I think is how much homework I'm gonna get when I get to my locker, but my thought changes when I see Lissa and her divulge pisst.

Fang see's where my glare is pointing and stands in front of me staring holes through my skull. I loosen and look up at him. He see's my easing and loosens as well.

"I know it was her fault but no reason to provoke her to do something." I nod, Fang was right... About it being her fault. There was no way I was going to just let it go. She sent me to the emergency room! Anyone in there right mind would get revenge from that! Or at least I was.

"Fine, I'll postpone her execution to this afternoon. How about that?" I look at him proud of my arrangement. He laughs but I wasn't kidding. He noticed that I wasn't laughing and shut up quickly.

"Come on Max," he says smiling. I practically melted right there in the middle on the hallway when he flashed that million dollar smirk. But I got it for free, everyday!

"Fine but don't think I'm not going to do nothing about it!" I sternly say walking to our homeroom.

we both sit down next to each other in the back next to the window. I plan to just go through this day with no distractions, no pain, and no… too late!

"How's your window?" A voice to mockingly to forget, Lissa. I look up with the best intimidating grin I had.

"Fine," I say trying to make her back down. She doesn't budge.

"Ok so how's your face?" she teases.

"Fine as well." my voice highers in frustration. It took so much not to beat her senclisly.

"You sure because it looks like you fell on it!" Her possy laughs. How old was she, six?

"Ummm kindergarten called the said they want their smart comments back I say putting my hand phone up to my ear. Lissa just makes a face of exasperation and rolled her eyes. Then she flipped her hair and sashays out the door. does that mean I won! I'm glad to, I've been saving that insult for a long time! You can't just say the same insult all the time either. It'll make you look like a chump.

When the bell rang Fang just gives me a smile and walks to his class. oh how much I looooove is smile!

The first class I'm with Sam (like always) but I'm also with Lissa (like always). I wasn't looking forward to seeing her, but I couldn't wait to see Sam for the first time in like a week.

When I walk in he immediately brighten and jumps out of his seat and he gives one of the biggest hugs I've ever gotten in my life. Once he's done he immediately starts to talk.

"Oh my god Max, it feels like it's been a whole entire life time. That has got to be like a century because that is how long it felt like you have no idea on how much I've missed you. you completely left all of us and i just ca-" I slap my hand of his mouth.

"Hanging out with nudge a little too much I see?" I take my hand away thinking I've made my point.

"Yeah you did! and she's been even more talkative now,"

"Why?"

"haven't you heard? the new kid is a master mind and an actor plus singer plus a model all rolled into one. She will not stop talking about him! She has a major crush. Big time!" I look at him in disbelief. Why would any body like that go to our school. before I could make any follow up questions our teacher came in the room telling us to sit down.

After our boring class ended I walk out the door trying to push through the crowd as quickly as possible. when in the corner of my eye I see something terrible. I turn to face that direction and I was right. There they are Lissa and fang. Lissa is really close… Too close… She presses her boobs on his chest and seduces him with a fake smile. The worst part was, Fang was letting her. She was hanging all over him and he didn't do a thing.

Lissa was moving in on my man. That may seem a little possessive but it was not cool to move on a non single guy! Either they bother were asking me to wipe their butts of the platelet or someone has some explaining to do… and I better get it fast.

I charge their way when I pulled the opposite direction by a hand. A hand I remembered. I look at my capturer and gasp. No way!

"Hey Max, long time no see." He say is the voice I remember so well. Then he leans in and kisses me. I don't struggle but I do in my mind. Finally when he pulls away I can grasp air and say the name I never thought I'd say again.

"Iggy?"

Hi… I know it's short but I'll try to update soon, and yes… I totally brought Iggy in the story like that! Eeeeeeek! I can't believe I just screamed like that… Oh well. Have fun trying to think of what is going to happen next! Muhahaha!


	8. Iggy's Not so Welcoming Party

Max POV

I look at his blond hair and blue eyes shocked. It couldn't be! His tall lean body close to mine. I could feel his warmth, did I like it? Or do I not? I can't l answer these questions myself!

He look into my eyes as the crowd of teenagers struggling to get to their next class goes by. Iggy!

"You miss me?" He asks with a smile. I'm speechless, but I manage to choke out a few words.

"Wh- how- huh?" I stutter in shock.

"A shock I know, but when I was done with my tour in Japan I ran here as fast as I could." I'm still in shock and in fear, but those feelings immediately flushed out and were replaced with fear.

"What do you think you're doing? There is no reason for you to just crash into my school and just think that I will be happy about it? I'm in the middle if something and it includes beating your butt after!" I yell as loud as I can without making everyone go quiet.

"Well I think that's a little harsh, I mean... I came to see you." He pulls closer but I stop him right away.

"You just don't understand do you!" I spat at him, I get ready to rant again but only to be stopped by Fang... and Lissa.

My heart sank when I saw it but the same anger rolled over me like I was in with Iggy. I stomped over to Lissa and Fang pushing Iggy aside. When fang sees me he tries his best to struggle out of Lissa's mouth. He didn't have to because I prayed Lissa from Fang and looked at Fang's horrified face. I knew that it wasn't his fault but I was blinded by anger.

"What the hell Fang!" I yell not holding back.

"I'm sorry she would stop! I tried pushing her away but she wouldn't listen!" I stare at him.

"They make her listen! You know if you weren't busy snacking on Lissa's face you would have noticed that I was just kissed by my now super star some what ex-boy friend!" He looks at me in disbelief.

"Someone kissed you?" I put hand over my mouth. I can't believe that I said that! What is happening I'm turning into a mess! And that only made me madder.

"Yes and I manned up and pushed him away! Looks like I have more balls than you do." I laugh but I was impeded when a hand rested in my shoulder, and it wasn't Fangs. I knew darn well who it was...Iggy.

"Is there a problem Max?" Iggy asks from behind me.

"Who the heck are you?" Fang say a little more possessive than I'd wish but it was still nice to see Fang jealous in some weird way... Wait, I'm mad at him! Stop it Max stop!

"Well not really I don't know why you're so possessive of Max though."

"Well I kind of have a reason when a man moves on Max on front of me!" Fang spits. I looks like they both had a bone to pick with each other. This just must have been the breaking point.

"Well you see we're lovers," Iggy says putting his arms around me. I flinch and wiggle out. I froze, I couldn't say a word! They both looked at me. I didn't feel like they would take a "I'll tell you later" and just leave it alone. They both wanted answers. But all I did was slip into a flash back.

FLASHBACK (Max POV)

Iggy wraps me in a warm hug and seals it will a kiss. I couldn't believe what he was telling me. I sob in his chest as he tells me the details.

"I'll be gone for about 3 months," he says comforting me and tubing my back.

"That's too long!" I yell in his chest.

"I so sorry but this might be my only chance!" Iggy tells me with his enthusiastic voice. I want to be happy about it but I just can't! I don't think I could survive 3 months without him.

"I know I know..." I choke out trying hard to understand. I liked... No... Loved him so much! I can't just be ok with letting him go so easily. I hug him tighter I won't let him go. Even if I needed to, I want him to know something.

"Iggy..."

"Yeah?"

"I think I... I uh... I love you!" I yell. He looks at me shocked. I wait for an answer but he doesn't give me one. All he does is look at me and pull away. He grabs his bags from the floor. He stares at me and opens the door never taking his eyes off me. Then he open his mouth.

"Good bye Max." He turns and walks out the door. I slump down to the floor feeling nothing but pain. I curl up and cry. This is a scar I will never be able to heal.

I shake back to conscience and look at Iggy wide eyed. I claps to the floor crying hard. I didn't have any control over my body. All I could was my voice saying.

"Why Iggy why! Fang almost healed my scar and now you opened it again. Why couldn't you have stayed on the tour for the rest if my life! Why Iggy why!"

**Hi sorry about that code incident! but I fixed it… sigh...**


	9. Max's Break Down

Fang POV

I never thought I would ever see the day that Max would cry in public. But there it was, and it's all my fault. I quickly try to pick her up but that blonde punk beat me to it. Her gathers her up from the floor and started to murmur stuff like it's ok and I'm sorry. I thought it was sweet but I wasn't his job. I brush Max's hair out of her face so she could see me.

She immediately let go of... Him, and nuzzled her face in my chest. She stopped crying by now and I smoothed her hair and rubbed her back. I wish she would always feel like she could do this. But I knew that this wasn't really the Max I know, but I love... Like both Max's the same.

"I'm sorry I hear her say muffling it in my chest so no one could but me.

"No! You shouldn't be sorry. It's my fault for not doing anything." I look at her with the most sensear look on my face I could muster. I wanted her to know that this wasn't her fault. I almost had her when, _gag,_ he came. She looked at him horrified and I hugged her tightly. She tensed, so did I. Who knew what this guy was capable. He already made Max cry, Max didn't even cry when a giant piece of glass was more than halfway through her foot!

Max didn't pull away but she did loosen her grip to look face to face with who ever the blond guy was.

"Iggy! I really think you should go." Iggy looked hurt. Iggy… so that was his name. Iggy took a step closer but changed his mind. He turned and lightly jogged down the hallway. When he got to the turn he looked back with a nice relaxed face. He almost looked kind!

He looked straight at Max and opened his mouth to talk.

"I'll see you later Max!" He yelled down the now empty hallway. Then he walked to the next hallway. What a creep! I needed to know who he was. and Why he made such a big impact on Max. I needed to know, and I needed it now! Max turned to me and gave me one last hug before pulling away.

"I guess now you want answers huh?" She says looking at the ground.

_Yes!_

"No, you shouldn't talk right now." Why don't we just get to class." I say just now remembering school.

"Yeah you're right, wait a second… Oh my god I'm gonna be late!" She yells but by then it was too late.

_RrrrrrrrrIiiiiiiiiiiNnnnnnnnGgggggg!_

The hallway's filled again with teenagers. Great… Just great!

"I'm going home, I can come back tomorrow. I've had enough for today." Max says walking down the hall leading to the exit doors.

"Wait don't go!" Aryel to her as she turns the corner toward the doors. I run to her as fast as I can there's no way I'm not gonna let her fight this alone if she cried in public! There has to be something big about this and I need to find out and help her through it.

I finally get close enough to grab her shoulder once I do she turns around and faces me with tears brimming her eyes.

"I just can't Fang I can't!" She yells.

"I know and I'm going with you," I say in a stern voice I want to make sure she knows that she won't be able to change my mind.

She shrubs and gives me a look saying Thanks Fang. I know God and we both walk out the door holding each other's hands. I never knew Maxwood really be into that stuff but I guess I didn't know a lot of things about her till today. And there's going to be a lot more to find out.

We both took the bus today so we didn't have a ride back to the house so we ended up needing to walk. It wasn't bad but it wasn't necessarily preferred either. An hour later of silently walking we simultaneously ran to the wasn't necessarily cold but it wasn't hot either I looked at my phone a while ago during the walk and found out that it was 60° out there! Not walking weather.

When we got to the door we ran inside to keep warm Max turn the heat up as high as it could go.

"Looks like we Have the whole day together." She says awkwardly.

"Yeah but that's okay we can catch up on stuff" when I said stuff she knew what I meant... Iggy is what I meant.

"Fang I-" she cuts herself off.

"Iggy and I used to date but when he when I was world tour we split up. Him not calling me for about an entire year, I thought that he broke up with me. I guess it's different in his mind."

"You still have feelings for him!" I say a little too loudly. She flinches and I immediately feel guilty.

"No... I honestly don't but I was kind of surprised to see him." She gives me a quick glance but immediately looks back at the floor. I absolutely hated when people didn't give my eye contact, but Max was hurting so I controlled my pet peeve.

Once the conversation was over I finally noticed how hot it was getting inside the house. I take off my sweatshirt revealing a tight black T-shirt. It kind of made me look like one of those guys who were thirsty for attention. I knew Max wouldn't mind.

As soon as I take it off Max realizes the heat as well. She lunges for the heater controls and immediately turned it way down.

We both look at each other and laugh. It wasn't as funny but for some weird reason we laughed. After we're done with our laughing fit we both sit on the couch turning the TV on. Max flip channels one by one and finally stops when the walking dead comes on. Personally I didn't like the walking dead it was just so unrealistic. I understand the concept of the show but I don't know how these unminded creatures take over the entire world. I just didn't make any sense to me.

10 minutes in the show I decided to go to the bathroom. I didn't really need to but I just wanted a break from the show, there's only so much you can watch of something you don't like. I walked down the hall and took a left to the bathroom door. I shut it and look at myself in the mirror. My hair was getting long, I tried to remember the last time I got a haircut but the memory was so distant that I couldn't even remember.

My hair when almost down to my shoulders. When I was looking at it kind a got annoying. Without me noticing it it wasn't that bad, but now I know and I needed it cut now or else I'd go crazy. I wash my face and turn light off open the door and Max is standing right in front of it.

Her face looked heavy, heavy with sadness she clears her throat trying hard not to cry and started to talk. I couldn't really understand her since she was battling the tears. But I knew it was urgent, and I needed to help.

I give her a tight squeeze and look at her. She looked at me straight in the eye with tears in her eyes. I felt so bad, there was nothing I could do for her, nothing. The only thing I could do was hug her and comfort her. But it didn't seem to have much of an effect on her. Or at least not enough.

We stare at each other for a while. I try to get a good grade on what she's thinking but it was very difficult. I didn't like it. I could usually read her like a book, but now she's like a different person. I wanted my tough MaxBack and I wanted her beside me all the time with that glare, that smile, her face whatever she blushes. Everything about her I missed.

Catching me off guard Max pushes me against the wall and smashes her face against mine her lips aggressively pounding into mine. Surprisingly it didn't hurt, but I'm sure that she was about to draw blood. I pushed her away and she pulls right back in this time a little more gently. I guess she got the point, _good!_

"I'm sorry!" She says pulling away after about 30 seconds of deep kissing_. _

_"_It's fine" I assure her.

"it's just… I just… Couldn't hope it," she say once again apologizing. I already told her she didn't need to apologize, I guess that's just Max right now.

"why don't we finished the walking dead okay Max?" I say trying to think of ways to make her feel better. She nods and we go into the living room. When we sit down I could tell that she was uncomfortable. I needed something to break the ice, I just needed that something in order to do it.

I reach for the remote ready to turn the TV on but she stops me. I look at her and she had a smile… A smile! Not one of those said frowns, or desperate cries but a smile. She giggles and pulls my hair.

"You know, you really shouldn't Narrogate what you're thinking all the time. Because now I know you're full on conversation with yourself about your hair… I think I'm due for a haircut too. I guess we could get one on Friday, or tomorrow... Or now?" Do I really do that? I mean… I don't remember saying anything out loud. I guess I did, unless Max was telepathic that is which I highly doubt.

"So what do you think?" She says. I smile.

"Why not? Let's go! It's a date." She smiles again.

" Yay one of my… No… My first date with my boyfriend is to get our haircuts, how nice." This time I laugh. She was right. The day when we went to the movies together we weren't necessarily together yet. So this would be our first date. Like she said it was said, but who cares that can be a sorry that we won't be able to tell for rest of our lives… Am I really planning for this?

Max stands up and hold your hand out for me.

"Well we going or what?"

**I have been debating a long time to find out whether I should do a first date or just go and finish the story faster. Well I decided to go for the date. Also this chapter should be… Is, in better shape grammar wise and spelling wise. I'm trying really hard to fix that and not make you go nuts whatever you read one of my chapters. Well I guess that's it for now, I'll update soon… Hopefully, Nah just kidding!**

**PS. Please comment! I love reading them, they make me laugh… Most of the time.**


	10. Lissa's Problem Solved

**Fang POV**

_How… What… How the heck did this just happened? First we're on a date now I'm under the covers in bed... With Max! Oh god, _

_I just need to think this through._

Max rolls over closer to me. _Oh god!_ I think to myself as she wraps her arms around me. I don't dare move, but I slightly turn my head to see if she's awake. She isn't her eyes are closed lightly and she had a faint smile on her face. Seeing her so calm, calmed me down as well. I closed my eyes and everything came back to me. All the memories of today were encountered I finally remembered… The haircut.

**Fangs Flash Back…**

Max hopped into my parents car and waited for me to get in the drivers seat. I'm never really sure why she didn't like driving but I just tossed it aside, _not like it mattered_.

I climbed in the drivers seat and started it up. The car was really old and no one used it but me. So it was pretty much mine. The best part about it was that both Gazzy and Angel are scared of the car because I got in a car accident once in a parking lot. When I told them I put it in the wrong gear they thought that the car is like ancient and you need to put different gears in to make it go… Not sure why it's scary, but I don't need to drive them anywhere!

I put my foot on the breaks and look at Max. She was intently watching me. Not my face, but my hands and feet. Then it occurred to me. She couldn't drive. When she finally noticed that I was looking at her she snapped her head back and blushed. Max tried really hard to not show it but she was failing miserably. Finally she looked at me and took a deep breath.

"Are you gonna drive?" she asked impatiently. I just laugh and put the car back into park. I look at her and brace myself for what will happen next.

"Max… Can you drive?" her head snapped up so fast I was surprised that her neck didn't snap in tow. She didn't waste a single second to counter attack.

"Of course I can! Why would you think that?" Max blushes and stares at me annoyed. She was usually good at keeping her straight face, but when she lies... It shows!

"No reason, just... Never mind lets just go." I put the car back in drive and pulled out of the driveway. There no reason to prove my point. If Max didn't want to share, that's alright.

During the car trip to the mall, we talked and talked… And talked. We pretty much only talked, and it wasn't necessarily useful information that we talked about. I was surprised that our throats didn't give out. When we finally got to the mall Max looked at me with her big brown eyes and smiled her amazing smile.

"You ready?" She asks.

"Ready," I say as I open the door.

We both slide our feet onto the tar and close our doors behind us. We take our time walking across the parking lot and to the mall doors.

When we walk in Max immediately points out her favorite store, Hot Topic. Max doesn't necessarily look like she'd wear some of the hot topic clothes, but if she liked the store she like the store.

_I have no idea how she can be Nudges best friend since Nudge is such a fashion freak and Max isn't even kind of that. I guess she's more like a tomboy than anything, but friends are friends right?_

We walk in the most for familiar store to me. I mean where do you think I get all my clothes, justice, Victoria secrets… Scratch that. Of course I get mine from stores like Hot Topic to. But I've never actually seen Max wear something of theirs. I think it'd be worse if both me and Max shop there. For all I know we could both go to school on the same freaking outfit… I don't even want to think about it.

As my mind was rattling with all my weird thought Max ran to the T-shirt section. I shake myself out of my mind and join her.

"Look at that! I could totally rock that!" Max says pointing to a "Walking Dead" t-shirt. It was kind of scary. It had a green Amber eyed, blood covered hanging flesh, hairless gruesome zombie on the front. There would be no way I would wear that! Not in a million years... Did Max really like this stuff?

"Don't worry I wouldn't ever actually wear it." Max says confirming my thoughts.

"Thank god! I thought that I would have to see the little guy whenever you wore it!"

"Don't sound so relieved Fang." Max joked. I look her way, but she didn't notice. Max was busy looking at all the other stuff around the store.

"I thought we were going to get our hair done." I smirk catching up to her. All of a sudden her smile fades.

"I totally forgot!" For some reason Max sounded surprised.

"Short-term memory lost much?" I smirk and she punches my shoulder playfully.

"Shut up!" Max says and held her hand out. "Let's go!"

Max's big brown eyes seemed to puncture my sole. I never thought a girl would have such an effect on me, but Max... I guess she did. I'm not proud of it, but when I first met her I knew that this would happen eventually. It was like I met her in a dream and we were destined to meet.

I took her hand and let her lead me through the crowd of people out of the store. Max didn't let go of my hand once. The entire time we walked together hand in hand to the hair salon... Or "Anudu", was what was written on the sign. I unravel my hand from Max's and I walk in side.

The girl in the front desk looks up at us and immediately smiles.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asks with a sweat smile. "My name is Bridge by the way."

Bridge had a nice smile and a welcoming voice. I liked that she knew how to make costumes welcome, but Max look at her like she was about to go "Godzilla" all over her!

I walk next to the front desk and started to tell her what we were here for. A hair cut; the entire time Max was giving her dirty looks and death stares. What was up with her?

When I was done, I joined Max on the benches and kept watching her give the hair stylist the evil eye. Five minutes later Bridge called my name and gestured to a seat right in front of a mirror. The worst part about having haircuts… Don't judge me.

The entire time Bridge would not stop talking. I mean it was nice to know that she was good at welcoming people in the at the front desk. But when you're getting your hair done I don't necessarily like to talk. I just want to sit there and have my head cleansed by that weird comb… Jeez now that I say it like that, I sound like a creep!

"So Fang, what do you like to do for your free time?" Bridge asks looking at me through the mirror.

"Nothin' much, I'm a pretty boring kid." I say sarcastically. She laughs and goes onto the next question.

"What grade are you in now?" I raise my eyebrow confused, but go along answering her question.

"I'm 16, and in my third year of high school." Bridges eyes lit up, that was the moment I noticed what she was doing. Damn that girl is good, I didn't even notice until now. Bridge was trying to hit on me. That is why Max was all:

_I will kill you if you come near me or Fang you dirty little whore!_

"I'm 19 bye the way. I got out of college really early." For a second I didn't believe her but when I saw her face, I knew she was definitely not older than 21.

The conversation went on and on! I just stopped listening and put my answering skills on auto pilot. Finally Bridge started unbuttoning the cloak thingy, and I slid my self out of the chair. I give her a couple thank yous and bye's. Then shuffled myself out of the store where Max was standing. Her hair looked really cool! It looked like she got it layered and had a few centimeters cut off. It really define her. She definitely fit the look well. I didn't look much different from before. The whole emo one eye thing was kind of my look. I wasn't planning on changing it either.

When I was at Max's side I could instantly tell that she was tense. Her eyes were locked on something. I followed the trail her eyes were leaving and I found… Lissa.

Why does she always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong freaking time all the time! She was alone and it looked like she was waiting for someone. I wasn't gonna stick around to find out who. Then again… Max had another Idea.

"I'll be back," Max said and power walked toward Lissa with a fiery passion of hatred. In the corner of my eye I saw an even worse site. I turn to see what I was afraid of. Of course Iggy needed to cut school and be in the exact same place as us. Then it dawned to me that both him and Lissa were here. Something wasn't right. Instead of going toward Max right away and entice her to stop, and think. I had another Idea.

I flanked Iggy and cut him off at the worst time. I startled him and Iggy lost his footing. He tripped on his own foot and landed on the girl in front of him. Just like that a game of dominoes occurred. One after another until everyone in the halls way was on the ground and groaning. The only people standing was me, Max, and Lissa. This was going to end badly!

"What the hell was that for!" I hear someone yell. Then the complaints came rolling in. Oh goody!

I work my way over to where Max and Lissa were standing, but there arguing just got louder and louder with every single step I made.

"Why are you always out to get me?" Max spits in Lissa's face.

"I already told you before didn't I?" Lissa counter attacks. I stop in my foot prints. Oh, It's because…

"I'm not into Sam OK!" Max yells loudly. Lissa steps back a couple of feet. "I was never into him! He's all yours ok? I think of him as a friend and that is it!" Max looked worn out from all the yelling, Lissa did to.

"You sure? The look on your face when you first met said different!" Lissa looked so mad it was scary!

"We became friends! Not lovers! I have a boyfriend and I actually have feelings for him. I wouldn't cheat on him with Sam! Especially when we're just friends. So you can have Sam I don't want him! Can't you see I'm in love with someone else!" Max slapped a hand over her mouth and I mental fell over.

_Does Max, love me?_

Lissa smiles an evil grin. "Guess your boyfriend doesn't feel the same." She points to me and Max whirled around to see my surprised some what confused face. I see a tear build up in her eye as she tried so hard not to hold it back. I knew what I had to do.

I power walk toward Max and submerge her into a warm hug. I didn't let go until she pushed away. Then I turned her head to face me... I leaned in and kissed her.

Lissa look astonished, her face had All-I-wished-for-was-this-and-now-I-might-be-able-to-have-it-now-that-I-know-Max-doesn't-like-sam, written all over it! I was glad that I could make Max happy and show Lissa that our relationship is much better than she thinks it is.

_*Achem*_

Lissa clears her throat like she was about to make whole speech, but all that came out was: "I- I'm rilleeee saurrrry!" Then Lissa look off what looked like crying. Jeez she sounded drunk. Is all I thought and I kept on holding Max... As tightly as she let me.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**FANG POV... Still**

After that we both got in the car and drove home. We were so freakin tired we both crashed in Max's bed. Cool! I guess Lissa with leave Max alone now. No more emergency car rides to the hospital because she has a piece of glass in her foot! I close my eyes once again and the my last thought was… _**IGGY! **_ Before I drift off into unconsciousness, next to Max.

**And that is how the Lissa problem was resolved. We still have Iggy though! I plan on finishing up the story soon, so enjoy every last bit! **

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I was grounded and got all my technology taken away for 10 days! Yeah I have that kind of parents. Anyway, I got it done so one point for me! I'll try to update soon. **


End file.
